


The Gay Losers

by Max_Jackson



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Almost never a good Idea, But it was well worth it, But there are mentions of a boner... So there's that, Character Deaths, I haven't written in so long and I did this on the spot in my class, I typed way more than I thought I did, If you guys want anymore, Losers Club murder, M/M, Many dark chapters to come, Muchas death, Multi, Oh and this isn't THE LEAST bit Canon, Shocked Eddie is the best type of Eddie, This multiship is so underrated, especially in Economics, let me know and I'll write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: Gayness is in the air! Everyone in the Losers club is attracted to one another and it's a kiss fest, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can we make more of the Losers clube being gay for each other, not like 2 of them but all of them, I know I didn't include Mike Hanlon but... Eh I didn't care for him, everyone else was adorable, fight me.

Richie: I laughed as Eddie huffed and turned away from me, I knew he wasn’t nearly as mad as he made it seem. Bill just rolled his eyes and mumbled “just kiss already, you know you wanna” I smirked and as Bill turned to Stan and I shoved them together, more or less, making their first kiss, a sloppy one. I was shocked to see that they kept on kissing, I turned to look at Eddie and he seemed horrified, like if he had seen all of his fears combined into one. Then I felt myself being shoved into Eddie, and I didn’t pull away. I put my hands at the sides of his head and tried to shove us even closer, which, to the surprise of no one, just hurt our lips, but it was well worth it. Then we separated to see Stan and Bill smirking and Bill, despite his red cheeks he said “t-told y-ya they we-were qu-queer Stannie”. Then he covered his mouth and I burst out laughing making Bill stutter “sh-shu-shut it Tra-TrashMouth!” But I couldn’t, nor did I want to. But I had to, I felt a pair of lips against mine, making me shut up, I wrapped my hands around his head, only to feel curles, in shock I pushed us apart, I was face to face with Stan Uris. He licked his lips and tried (keyword ‘tried’) to whisper “you like that Richie?”. No matter how bad he failed I couldn’t deny that I liked the kiss. I turned to Eddie, who looked like he was going to faint at a given moment. Then Bill spoke up “aw, l-look what y-you d-did R-R-Richie, now E-Eds is all s-sad and f-f-frightened”. Then he spoke to Eddie “I-I can m-make you f-feel b-bett-better” then he leaned in and pressed his lips on Eddie’s. My jaw dropped and I felt wet lips on my cheek and I turned to see Stan, and I couldn’t, not kiss him, so I did, the kiss I shared with Eds was WAY better, but he was taken for the moment, so Stan was all I had. The kiss was over as soon as it began, and seconds later, Eddie and Bill were done as well. I couldn’t deny that, that kiss was hot, but I didn’t care about that, because the boy was mine. When they were finally close enough apart I shoved Bill back from Eddie. Bill looked shocked “R-Richie w-what the he-hell?!” I growled at him “Eddie is MINE”. Then Eddie stuttered “I-I don’t belong t-to a-anyone!” and I whispered “yeah, you keep thinking that cutie, but you know it’s true”. He tried to stutter something but we continued to argue “yeah we-well E-Eddie seemed to like my k-kisses m-more Trashy!”. Then I put my hands around him, tripped him to the ground and whispered “what was that Stutter?”. He had a huge blush, as did I, and I was trying to hold back a burst of laughter. Then I felt something poke my leg and I bolted up and yelled “Jesus Christ Bill I know I take things far but damn!”. Then he said “w-well I-I can’t hel-help it!”. Then I heard a whistle and we turned to see Stan and Eddie walking off. I yelled “he’s MINE URIS, MINE!”. Of course I was met with a middle finger and I yelled “... GAH!” I stormed off taking Bill by the hand and I said “great, now I’m left with the worst option, come on Denbrough!”. To which he yelled “h-hey!”.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an attempt at making a dark chapter, I know I may have failed badly but tbf I wasn't in an edgy like mood, but I still gave it a try, if you like more of this type just let me know and I'll try to focus on this more, sorry it's so short, now if you'll excuse me I need to make this Rated M, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Books very first Dark chapter, the pairing is Richie x Bill, also I imagined this in the 2017 version, not the miniseries or book version

Richie: I saw Bill, held by that thing, and my brain unable to deal with what I was seeing, the Losers couldn’t deal with it either, but I was a different story. It happened so fast, and I was powerless to stop IT, powerless to do anything. And when it happened I bolted towards Bill, IT went down a sewer pipe, but I didn’t care about him, I cared about Bill. Bill dropped to the floor, no resistance, nothing. I fell to my knees and I held Bill, in my arms. I pressed my lips against his, I didn’t want to believe any of this was happening, how could this happen, to Bill? He went through so much, he lost so much, and now he had to lose his life, it then dawned on me that there was no happy ending, that Bill, MY Bill, was going to die, that there wouldn’t be any closure for him, that their parents would lose 2 boys, and frankly, there was no silver lining, no jokes to be made, and it was the first time I had to face this. Clowns may have been my fear, but this tops it, I couldn’t lose him, I couldn’t live without him. And when I pulled away we made eye contact, and I was scared, I felt alone, l felt betrayed, by something, someone, maybe life itself, what right did anyone have to take him away from me? I looked into his eyes and I leaned in and whispered “I’m so sorry I failed you Bill, I should have protected you, and-and I failed, I fucking, fucking failed Bill, and I’m sorry”. He chuckled and said “y-you didn’t fail R-Richie, I love you, and I a-always will, no matter what”. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and when we pulled away he laid his head down, and flashed me a smile, before he closed his eyes. And they never opened, and I didn’t know how to feel, I was angry, sad, distressed, heartbroken. But what prevailed the most was… Lonely, I felt alone, and as I sat there, immobile, and silent, I felt truely, and utterly, alone.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the backstory is that Eddie was killed because they got downstairs (the house scene in the 2017 version (oh and if you didn't know this is ALL in the remake, not the miniseries or book)) and now Richie takes his anger out on Bill... Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated to continue because of a singular comment! Oh yeah! That's... Really sad, but here you go anyways!

The air was still, no one moved, no one spoke, no one could do anything. Ben, Beverly, Bill, Mike, Stan and Richie looked in horror at the sight at their friend, someone like a brother to them all. They looked at the blood covered corpse of Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie felt broken, Mike was shocked it was him, Ben Beverly and Stan didn't know what to think. Then there was Bill, Bill felt 100% responsible for his death, he spoke "I-I'm so so-so-sorry E-E-E-Eddie, I-It's all my f-f-fa-fault". Richie turned to him, he looked like a bull who had seen red, if he hadn't been thinking about how much he loved Eddie he would have found something sharp to kill Bill. But he had to put it to the side "It is your fault, all of it, are you happy Denbrough?! Huh?! Answer me! Eddie is dead, FUCKING DEAD! IT'S ALL ON YOU BILL, ALL OF IT!". Silence, even thought he didn't say anything everyone knew how deep those words had cut into him. His jaw slacked, remaining open, at a loss for words, then they began speaking to Richie, but Bill was too caught in those words to hear them. All Bill heard was a noise, undefinable and with no clear source, but it blocked out everything, from the words, the shouting to the creaks of the house. Bill was lost, he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, until he suddenly was. "-All he ever did was get us in trouble! There was no reasonable way, to begin with, to fight a fucking inter-dimensional, shape shifting, seemingly INVULNERABLE KILLER CLOWN! What in the fuck possessed us to even try to begin with in?! And because of his stupidity, now Eddie's dead! MY Eddie! The one person who deserved NONE of this! What did he do?! Nothing!" And what hurt more than the words, was the silent approval, because they all knew it was true, there was no use in denying it. Bill tried to speak, but he couldn't, not only because of his stuttering but because Richie refused to let him. "R-R-R-" "Don't you dare Bill Denbrough! We are done! I never, Ever want to see your face! You are dead to me Bill Denbrough, dead to me!". Richie was a pool of tears, unable to comprehend what he had seen, and how fast it all happened, and if he wasn't so damn pissed he may have had a far worse breakdown right there. He ran over to Eddie, picked him up and ran off, nothing could be heard other than Bill's cries. They all huddled around him, trying (and failing) to comfort him. Bill had never been so hurt, he never thought his self worth and will to live could fall so fast, and so far. And that was only the beginning of it all.


	4. A Day On The Beach (Stenbrough)

3rd Person: Stan sat on the beach, next to Bill "y-you th-think they kn-know about u-u-u-us?". Stan sighed, Bill always asked about this, he was always paranoid about The Losers finding out about their relationship, and Stan always replied with the same thing "they don't, and if they do they clearly don't care, stop worrying Bill". Bill felt dumb, he blushed and whispered "I just don't want anything to happen to us". Stan hugged him tight, other people would have considered him pathetic, but Stan considered it adorable, even a bit worrying. Bill would get genuinely distraught and overstressed about the idea of being outed to his only friends, and it wasn't a mystery as to why. Homosexuals were not viewed the same and the idea of him being the downfall of Stan's life horrified him, they were suspicious as is, but no one publicly questioned them about it. Bill let a few tears stream down his face and Stan's heart ached at seeing Bill like this, he knew what was coming."I-I-I j-j-just d-don't wa-want you to ge-get hur-". Before Bill could continue babbling nonsense Stan pressed their lips together, even though Bill was slightly annoyed, a part of him loved it when Stan cut him off with a kiss, it stopped his ramblings, and assured him, even if for a short time, that it would be okay. But a part of his pessimistic personality questioned 'what if someone saw you, had a camera and was ready to expose the sin in you? What if it was the boy you trusted was taking you for a ride? What if he told everyone that you were a sinner and that he was just playing on your heart?". Bill pulled himself away from Stan, and when he looked into his eyes, he just smiled, and whispered "I want to be with you, forever Stan". But before Stan could reply Bill's sweet smile faltered, before it completely dropped, Stan was confused, and he turned to look at what was terrifying his beloved boyfriend. Stan saw Richie, Ben, Beverly and Eddie. Richie laughed and said "told you they were Queer!". Beverly jabbed her elbow into his side, glaring at him "leave them alone Richie, just because you're an unlovable, miserable cretin doesn't mean they should be miserable as well!". Richie just shoved her and said "yeah well I have Eddie!" Before he realized what he had just shouted out, then he put his hand over his mouth and Eddie yelled "Richie, what the fuck was that for?!" Beverly bursted out laughing, and she turned to Ben "I knew they had something for each other". Ben started laughing as well "you're one to talk Richie!". RIchie had enough and said "fine! I admit it okay?! I am in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, and Bill Denbrough is in love with Stanley Uris! Can we please move on?". Then it was silent before Bill spoke "yeah, w-we pr-probably should, but I s-swear R-Richie, you yell that out again and I w-will br-break your arm". Just the seriousness of Bill alone made the other 5 burst out laughing and made Bill crack a smile. Stan smiled back at Bill, and he got up, offered his hand to Bill, who took it graciously and they walked up to the other 4 and Stan looked at Richie. "I bet I can beat you in a race to the Arcade" and before anyone could tell him anything, Richie took off in the direction of the Arcade and Eddie mumbled "idiot". Bill said "I-I-Idiot that's y-y-your b-boyfriend". Eddie said "yeah, yeah", then he took off after Richie.


End file.
